Fame
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: A Girl Who's got everything just up and leaves without so much as a goodbye but before doing so gives a gift to someone who needs it most.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Well I guess I should start by telling you who I am. My names Isabella Swan, Bella for short, I'm 22 years old and grew up in a small town in Washington called Forks. I lived with my Mum and Dad up until I was 5 when my mum walked out on us. That was the last time I saw her and from that day it was just me and my dad. Well up until I was 16. At 16 my life completely changed. I was just a normal girl back then. A girl who loved music and loved to sing. I entered a competition online for a record company looking for the next big music thing. It really was something I did just to have a go. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would win. But when that women turned up on my doorstep wanted to speak with me and take me for a real audition I was blown away. That audition changed my life forever. Before I knew it I was being introduced to everyone and anyone that would listen to me sing. I was meeting my life long idols and suddenly I was in the studio everyday recording songs. I was living my dream. Everything I ever wanted was being given to me.

By the time I turned 18 I had an album out and was fast moving up the charts. That was when I had to make the biggest discussion I thought I would ever have to make in my life. I was given the option to move out to New York for my career. For me it wasn't that different from being a normal 18 year old. While people were leaving for College I had to decide whether or not to leave the one man in my life that had always been there at the end of the day good or bad. Dad was so supportive telling me that if this was what I really wanted then I should go for it and he'd support me all the way. He even offered to come with me but I could never ask him to leave his home. He loved it to much even if he did love me more. So I said yes and for the next 4 years I got to live a dream life even meet a guy who I thought loved me as much as my dad. I was doing concerts and touring all over the country. I was on the front of magazines and meeting people who I use to dance around my bedroom too. I was living the dream that so many people wanted.

So I guess you're wondering why at this moment I was on my way to catch a train to get away from my dream life. Well that's something that I'd rather not talk about. I like to remember the good parts of this life I had. I'd had an awesome time and met some amazing people. Especially Jasper my manager who I met when I first moved out to New York. He was the first person that I actually could call a friend. He was always there to drag me back down to earth when he felt I was getting to far away. He was my best friend and because of that I felt rubbish for what I was doing to him. I had to find a way to thank him for everything he had done for me. I had to find someone to replace me before I could go off and do what I really needed to do. So when I heard his voice as I walked to the station I couldn't help but stop and smile. It was like God was giving me a message. I pulled out my phone and called.

"Jasper, Hey you need to get down to Grand Central station now. There's someone who you need to hear. I think it could really help you" and with that I hung up before walking over to the busker and throwing a twenty dollar bill in his case. He nodded to me I just smiled back and continued my way to figure out what it was I needed to do.

**So I Know it's been a hell of a while since I've even posted a story. I lost my passion for writing a while ago and well I guess it just took me a while to get back into it. This story is something I really enjoyed imagining in my head whenever I'm on long journeys or having a hard time and just want to get away from it. **

**University seems to have completely brought back my love for writing. Not that I can say the idea of a 8000 word dissertation is making me feel like I want to write anything. But anything is better than that so I guess this is my way of procrastinating from my work. I can't promise that this will be updated regularly but if any of you have been to university you'll know that it doesn't leave much time to do your own thing. **

**I really hope you enjoy this story**

**Charlotte x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Edward were going to give the chorus one more go. That okay?" Jasper stated coming though into my headphones.

"Yeah not a problem" my grinned back

I did one more take before Jasper called me out of the studio telling me I was done for the day. I collapsed onto the sofa taking a swig of water as I sat down. I loved studio days just getting able to sing without any interruptions. It's what I'd always wanted. That's why I'd come to New York from Chicago 3 years ago. I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't hard. When I first arrived in New York I was living out of a tiny apartment while working as a waiter for a small restaurant. Then on my days off I would go and busk anywhere that would have me just hoping that somebody would hear me and give me a shot. This continued for a year and soon I was giving up on ever being anything more than a waiter and was regretting not listening to people when they told me I should have just gone to college and become a doctor like my father. But that wasn't what I had wanted. I wanted to be a singer I wanted to be able to write music and perform it to people who loved music as much as I did. I could still remember the day that it all changed for me_._

_It was a Wednesday and I was at one of my usual spots outside Grand Central station. It been a busy day and I'd made a good amount of money. But it wasn't till the afternoon that I was surprised when I young girl not much younger than me smiled at as she place a 20 Dollar bill into my takings. I was surprised but thankful for it. As she walked away I couldn't help but watch her as she went into the station out of site. I carried on as normal and pondered how generous some people were in this city and about 30 minutes later a man pulled up outside the station in a suit looking at his phone. I'd just started my next song when he turned and looked at me before shaking his head with a smile on his face. He then continued to walk over to me and stood and listened to me sing for the next 20 minutes. It wasn't exactly the warmest of weather and I was trying to figure out if I knew this guy from somewhere and that's why he was waiting for me. But after my fourth song he eventually waved at me beckoning me over to him. I removed my guitar and placed it back in its case shutting it to make sure it was safe before walking over to him. _

"_Hello, Bet you think I'm some kind of freak right now" he stated when I reached him_

"_Nope just curious as to why your standing out in the cold for 20 minutes listening to me sing. Most people just walk on by" I responded_

"_Well it's kind of my job" he laughed "My names Jasper Whitelock I work for a record company and well were looking for the next big thing and a friend called me and told me I had to come down here and hear you" _

"_Wow, the must be some friend" I grinned_

"_Yeah she is. I trust her opinion probably sometimes more than my own" He chuckled "Any way enough about me I'd really like to get you to come in and sing for us if you're interested"_

"_Wow. That's amazing. Of course I'd love that" I was taken aback by what was happening_

"_Brilliant. Shall we go inside and swap details" He suggested to me_

And the rest of the story's history. I sang for a bunch of people and then sang for a lot more before I was signed and started working on my new career. From that day I appreciated everything I was given and did anything I could to make sure it worked. So when my first album went straight in the top 10 and I was suddenly thrown into the public eye I knew that I'd worked my butt off and deserved it. Something that had always bothered me though was even though me and Jasper had become like best friends and he'd done a hell of a lot to get me to where I was today I still needed to meet this person that had given him the call in the first place. Who was this girl that had been so inspired by me that she'd called him and had put her own reputation on the line just so I could live my dream? I'd asked Jasper about her many times and he told me that she was a dear friend of his who he could trust to do the right thing. He told me that the day she'd seen me was the day she was leaving New York and he wasn't sure if she'd ever come back. For some reason that was what really annoyed me that I couldn't thank her for what she'd done for me. It was just the way I was brought up.

After chatting to Jasper for a bit we parted way and I headed back to my apartment in my car. It wasn't safe for me to walk in the streets alone anymore. As I sat and looked out my window I missed being able to walk down the street and get the fresh air it always was when I could get my thoughts together. Once I arrived back at my apartment I went straight into the shower. Once I was out I threw on a pair of old jeans and an old top sitting at my piano. It still calmed me down and helped me to clear my head even though it was now my career. I don't know how I sat there but soon there was a knock at my door and I jumped up walking over to open it. There stood a girl who barley came up to waist with short black hair. I smile at her.

"Alice, and what do I owe the pleasure of your company" I grin at her stepping aside to let her in

"Well dear brother I'm guessing you've forgotten about my engagement party tonight" She sighed

That's right this little thing was my twin sister. For twins we really were nothing alike. As was as small and petite as a child while I was tall and lean. Not many people could even tell we were related but if you looked closely you could see we had the same nose and we had the same smile.

"Of Course I didn't" I lie

"Yes you did. I told Jasper to remind you. Really you two are just as bad as each other" Alice flicked her hand at me

"Is that why your marrying him? Because he reminds you of your dear brother" I mock

"Eww, Don't say that. I'm pretty sure that would be some kind of incest" She groans at me "Well at least your showered. There's a suit I hung in your wardrobe earlier that you're wearing. The car will pick you up at 7 so be ready"

"Yes ma'" I mock salute "Where have you been for the past couple of days anyway. Jasper said you went out of town for something."

"Oh I was just sorting out a little surprise for Jasper" She tells me grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Do I even want to know?" I raise an eyebrow knowing how my sister is

"You'll find out tonight" she brushes me off

"When are mum and dad getting here?" I ask her sitting down on the sofa

"In about an hour" She states "Rose and Emmet are already at the hotel. God this will be the first time in forever we've all been together. I can't wait"

"I know it will be nice to all be together again" I smile to myself

"Well I better be going got to make sure everything is set for tonight" She hugs me "Don't be late and try to do something with that mess of hair"

"But you love it like this" I grin at her

"Haha keep telling yourself that Edward" she laughs

With that she's gone. I shake my head to myself and look at the time it's already 5:30 which meant I had an hour and half to get myself presentable. As I set about making myself presentable, as Alice puts it, I think back on Alice and Jasper. Alice met Jasper about 2 months into my signing when she came out to visit me. I'd ask her to come out and dress me for some event. Alice being the fashion focused crazy one jumped at the chance. From the moment they met they just seemed to hit it off. Before I knew it Alice was always at my apartment and had moved in. She became my personal stylist. She said it was because she really missed me. I wanted to believe that but I knew jasper was the real reason. Alice had always been the type of girl to jump headfirst into something. So when she quit her job and moved out here with me I was not surprised that it had something to do with a boy. She just used the excuse that if you don't jump in headfirst how will you ever get anywhere. When she finally told me that they were together I was curious at how this could turn out for me. My sister dating my manager if this ended badly I knew I would have to find a new manager but once I spent time with them I could just see it and I couldn't be angry with her. They just fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Just like my parents. So when Alice told me that Jasper had proposed to her last month I couldn't have been happier for her. This engagement party was just an excuse for Alice to throw a party.

I finished getting ready, I'd brushed my hair but it really wasn't much I could do with it so I gave up and headed into the kitchen to grab a drink before the car got here to pick me up. There was a buzz at the door and I knew it was my car so I ditched the glass in the sink and grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I jumped in the car and the driver headed to the venue that Alice had chosen. Half an hour later we pulled up in front of the hotel and I could already see the paparazzi outside. This was not the part of my career that I enjoyed. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I smiled and let them take some photos before I headed in. Once inside I handed my coat to the man and he led me through to the ballroom. When I stepped in the room was already full of people I knew and some I didn't. I soon heard my name being called behind me.

"Mum" I smiled making my way over to them "Dad"

"Well don't you look lovely tonight" She smiles hugging me

"Alice chose it nothing to do with me" I grin at her

"I suspected if it was up to us men we would be in jeans and top" Dad chirps in smirking at me

"I would have been okay with that" Jasper states coming through the crowd to join us

"You wouldn't dare" Alice glares at him "And you stop giving him ideas" She points at dad

"I'd never do a thing like that" Dad smiles at her

We make small talk and I find out what they've been doing since we last talked. Dad was a doctor and mum was a charity reprehensive. Alice excuses herself saying she has something she needs to do. _I wonder if it's something to do with Jaspers surprise? _Before I know it I'm being attacked from behind almost getting knocked over. Normally I would be scared that I was getting attacked by some crazed fan but here in this moment I knew it was only my idiot of a big brother, Emmet.

"Emmet Cullen put your brother down this minute" mum scolds him

"Sorry mum" he murmurs "I'm just so happy to see my little brother" Emmet states messing up my hair "And here's my new adopted brother" he turns to Jasper who gives him a hug.

Anyone can say anything else the music stop and Alice calls for everyone attention. We turn to look at her. She looks so tiny up on the stage.

"Hello everyone. First off I would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate mine and Jaspers engagement. Jasper you've given me everything I could have hoped for in life. So I want to thank you for that and I know that there's someone you really wanted to be here tonight but you didn't want to ask. So me being me and all I asked for you. I love you Jasper" With that Alice smiles and the lights on the stage go out leaving it in darkness.

I look at Jasper and see he seems to be as confused by this as I am. When the lights come back on the stage I hear jasper gasp next to me. There's a women on stage and she's smiling at him.

"Hey, Everybody. I've known Jasper for a while but I haven't seen him in a few years but I couldn't miss this for the world. You'll have to forgive me it's been a while since I've done this in front of so many people but I'd like to sing a song for Jasper and his beautiful Fiancé." She smiles age and nods to the band behind her. The music starts.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feelin' that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell your love has come here and now_

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this, some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love that we share_

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this, some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this_

(a Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson)

When the song comes to an end everybody is smiling and clapping. The girl takes a bowe and leaves the stage. Jasper excuses himself heading towards where the girl has just come of stage. I can see through the path that has cleared as he's made his way through that when he gets to her he picks her up in a hug. They stay in an embrace for a while before he pulls back and starts talking to her. The smile on his face it is easy to see that this girl means a lot to him. I see her eyes dart to me behind Jasper and she asks him a question. He turns to look at me and his smile grows, if that's possible. He says something back to her and then takes her hand leading her over to us. When they reach us I get a better look at her.

"Everybody, this is Bella Swan a very good friend of mine. Bella this is Alice's Parents Esme, Carslie. Her bother Emmet and his wife Rosealie and this is" Jasper introduces but is interrupted by Bella.

"Edward" she states smiling "It's lovely to meet you all"

"It's lovely to meet you too. You have a wonderful voice Bella" My mum compliments her

"Thank you" Bella blushes at that

"How do you know Jasper Bella?" I ask curious. She looks somewhat familiar to me. Maybe she'd been around the studio at some point.

"Well actually me and Jasper met when I got signed and he became my manger. But he was always more of a friend to me" She explained "When I decided to leave New York for a bit Jasper was behind me even if it meant it left him in a bit of problem"

"But you didn't" Jasper grins "Thanks for that"

"Is anybody else really confused right now" Emmet stated

"Bella's the one that called Jasper about Edward" Alice joined us grinning at me

"You were the girl at the station" It all clicks in my head

"Yes. I was actually leaving and feeling horrible about leaving Jasper in such a horrible position but then I heard you" She turned to me "I knew from the moment I heard you that you were going to be something special and I just couldn't not tell Jasper."

"So you're the whole reason that I'm living my dream" I can't help but smile at her

"You had the talent you just needed someone to take a chance on you and I knew that Jasper could give you that. You've done all the hard work" Bella brushed it off

"Without you I wouldn't have got the chance" I insist

"I don't know who's happier to see you Jasper or Edward. You sure this was Jaspers surprise Alice?" Rose asked smirking

"Actually it's a thanks to both of you. Without Edward I wouldn't have met Jasper and I knew how much he wanted to meet Bella. Just so he could say thank you and I also knew how much Jasper wanted his best friend here." Alice explains linking arms with Bella.

"So really if Bella had called jasper about Edward then you wouldn't of ever met Jasper and we would not be here together. So this is all Bella's doing" Emmet states we all turn to look at him "Sorry just trying to figure this all out."

"I guess he is kind of right but I didn't do all that on purpose" Bella smiles trying to make Emmet feel better

"So Alice how the hell did you find Bella?" Jasper turned to ask her

"Well that's a long story…."

**Yay chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. I will try to keep updating this as much as I can.**

**Please review so I know if you like it or not. **

**Charlotte x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Joseph, Will you sit down and eat your dinner please" I called to the 3 year old running round my livening room "Your mum's going to be here any minute and we need to keep up the illusion that I can control you"

"Yes Aunt Bella" Joseph called back to me coming to finally sit at the kitchen table

"Thank you" I sigh placing his cereal in front of him

At that moment the front door went as Angela returned home. She placed her bag down by the front door and hung up her coat before making her way through to me and her son.

"MUM!" Joseph screamed running to hug her

"Hey baby, Have you been good for Aunty Bella" she questioned him. His only reply was to nod his head furiously. At that Angela turned to me "Is that true Bella?"

"Of course. I mean he is your child after all" I grin

"Well yes but I'm wondering if you're starting to rub off on him" she winks

"And that would be a bad thing?" I raise an eyebrow "Enough about our night how was yours and bens?"

"It was wonderful. He took me to that little Italian restaurant that we went to for our first date." She smiled at the memory "And then we just took a walk"

"Aww, that's so sweet. You've got a keep there Ang" I grin at her

"Joseph why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys there's something I need to talk to aunty Bella about" Angela turned to her son

"Okay mom" He smiles jumping out his seat and heading upstairs

"Is everything okay Ang?" Now I was worried. She never sent Joseph away unless it wasn't something she didn't want him to hear.

"Everything's fine. It's just last night after dinner Ben asked me something and I want your opinion on it before I mention any thing to Joe" she reassured me

"Of course shot" I reply

"He asked me to move in with him" she blurts out. I just stare back at her shocked. I did not see that coming. "I know that it's a lot to think about. I mean I have to think about Joe and how this would affect him. I mean he and Ben get on great and it's obvious to me that bens really thought about this but I wouldn't just be taking him away from the house but from you too and I know how much you've done for both of us and I just don't want to make you feel like I'm not grateful…." She rambled till I held a hand up to stop her.

"You love Ben right?" she nods "Joe loves him too. Your happy Ang and this just seems like the next step for you. Time to keep your life moving on away from the past. Ben can help you with that. As for me I could never think you weren't grateful but I'm just as grateful to you. You're my best friend Angela and I just want you to be happy and Ben makes you happy"

"Oh Bella" she hugs me "It's going to be so weird not having you around to help all the time"

"I'll still be here whenever you need me" I return the hug "Just don't forget about me"

"That's not even possible" Ang pulled away tears in her eyes "You've done so much for me when you came back. After everything with my father. You'll always be part of my family. Your Joe's second mum."

"And you'll both always be my family. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I'd do anything for the both of you" I reply to her

"I know that" She hugs me again "I guess I should go speak to Joe about this. It really depends on him. If it's going to make him unhappy I could never do it."

"I doubt having a guy to beat up all the time is going to make him unhappy. Go talk to him I've got to go visit my dad anyway." I grin at her.

"Okay" She turns to head up the stairs but before she does she turns back to me and says "One day Bella I really hope you get everything you want because you deserve it"

I grab my things quickly and head out to my car before jumping in and starting the short drive to my dad's. On the way I can't help but get a bit teary. Me and Angela had been living together for the past 2 years. After leaving New York I'd travelled for a bit before heading back to visit my Father. At that point I had no plans for what I was going to do after but when I got back and bumped into Angela my best friend from high school and met Joseph for the first time I was more than surprised. It was on that day when she looked so upset and exhausted and I got her to tell me what was going on. Angela's father was the reverend at the local church and had always bragged about how his daughter the picture of innocence and good. However when she turned up at just 22 pregnant and not married her father disowned her without a second thought for his daughter or grandchild. When I met her she was living in a hostel and barley making ends meet for fed her and Joseph. It was at that point that I knew I couldn't let this happen to her. She was a good person and didn't deserve this. So I bought a house and told her that I wouldn't take no for an answer she was moving in with me. She was so reluctant at first never wanting to put her problems on anyone else. She didn't want me to stop my life to help her raise a 1 year old but I was brought up to help people and I was not going to let her suffer. For the first few months of living together we got closer and we started to figure stuff out. Angela got a job as a waitress at the local dinner thanks to my dad and while she was at work I'd take care of Joseph for her. It wasn't till 6 months later that she met Ben. It took a lot of convincing from me that she should go out with him and I was more than happy to take care of Joseph for her. Eventually she went and well the rest is history. It been the same for the past year and a half and now it was all going to change again.

I was happy for her. She deserved to be happy. She had brought Joe up so well and always been selfless. It was time she did something that made her happy. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to miss them. I'd miss the 6 o'clock wake Joe would give me every Saturday to watch cartoons in bed with me. I'd miss mine Ang promised night out when Dad would take Joe for the night but we'd always end up on the sofa in PJ's with ice cream watching a chick flick. I'd miss cooking dinner and tricking Joe into eating his vegetables. But most of all I'd just miss feeling like I was part of something again. I was starting feel like my life was going nowhere. I had no idea what I was doing anymore. It was like I'd lost a massive part of me and I didn't know how to get it back. But that was for me to deal with not something that I should put on someone else. Just because my life wasn't going anywhere didn't mean I should stop Ang from moving on with hers.

I arrived at my dad's house and jumped out the car pushing all the negative thoughts to the back of my head. I used my key to get in and found my dad stood in the kitchen with a girl that was a bit smaller than me stood opposite him. They both turned when they saw me and dad smiled.

"Bella, Just the girl I was looking for" he smiled at me as I walked in

"Hey dad" I replied glancing at the girl stood opposite him. "I didn't know you had company I would have come at a different time"

"Actually Bella I'm actually here to talk to you" The tiny girl replied smiling at me "My names Alice Cullen, I'm Jasper Whitlock's Fiancé" And with that one sentence I was suddenly very interested in what she was doing here.

"Jasper as in New York Jasper" my dad asked looking between the both of us

"Yes" Alice nodded "Honestly I didn't expect to find you here but I thought the best way to find you was through your family. God I must look mad or something"

"A little" I admitted still confused why she was here

"Since I've known Jasper all he talks about when I talks about his friends is you." Alice explained. I was a bit shocked by that to say the least I hadn't seen Jasper in two years but that didn't mean I didn't keep tabs on him.

"Erm wow. I mean I didn't expect that we knew each other for years I didn't realise I left such an impression" I scratched the back of my neck I didn't know what else to say

"I don't believe that" Charlie stated "All you talk about from your time in New York is Jasper" I gave dad a pointed look "Okay I'll leave you two to it" with that Charlie left. I looked back at Alice

"I know you don't know me and I have no right to even be here. Jasper never told me why you left and always said that he just wanted to give you your space. That you'd get in contact when you were ready but I just really want to give something back to him considering all that he's done for me" Alice ranted.

I smiled at her. She sounded like a really good Girlfriend. I mean what girlfriend would track down there boyfriends best friend and come all the way out to talk to them face to face. "Alice its fine. It actually be really nice to hear about how Jasper is. I've missed him."

"Well why don't we meet for lunch and I can catch you up on all things Jasper and I can explain why I'm here." Alice suggested

"Yeah that actually sounds really nice. Do you know the diner just on the way to town?" I asked. She nodded "Well why don't we meet there in say an hour and talk"

"That's perfect" Alice grinned she started making her way to the front door before she left though she turned to me and smiled "Thanks for not thinking I'm some crazy lunatic turning up at your house like this"

"I'd like to say it happens all the time but you're the first" I laughed "its fine oddly enough it's kind of nice to see a part of Jasper again"

With that she said bye and left. I shut the front door and walked into the living room where dad was sat watching TV.

"What was that about?" he asked as I sat down

"I'm not sure but I'll find out soon enough" I replied

"Sure she isn't some crazy fan come to kidnap you?" Charlie Joked.

"I don't have fans anymore Dad. I'm just an ordinary person like you" I replied

"You've never been ordinary Bella" Was all he said before he went back to watching the TV.

**Another chapter done. Feel like I'm getting back into the swing of things now! **

**Hopefully they'll be another chapter up soon!**

**Please REVIEW! I haven't had any yet so this could all be a pile of Rubbish for all I know! **

**Charlotte x**


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at the Café just outside town an hour after Alice had met me. When I got there she hadn't arrived so I sat down by the window knowing she'd be able to see me easily when she pulled up. I'd been sat down barley a minute when Jacob, my dad's best friend's son, slid in opposite me.

"Hey Bell's" he grinned at me "What brings you here?"

"Hey Jake just meeting a friend from New York actually" I replied

Me and Jake had been friends growing up and when I came back from New York he was really the only person I could talk to about everything that had happened. He was the person I could tell all the bad points about my life in New York and he would instantly agree with me even though he'd never been there. He was probably the only person here who didn't think I was crazy for leaving.

"You're meeting up with a suit?" he raised an eyebrow. Suit was what Jake called anyone from New York.

"No actually she's a friend of mines Fiancé she wants to talk to me about something. So I said I'd meet her for Lunch to talk about it." I explained

"She better not be trying to convince you to go back to that Shit hole! Your better than them people Bella" Jacob exclaimed

"There not all bad Jake. I made some really good friends when I was there. It wasn't an easy decision to give it all up and come home. If I do go back it will only be to visit my friends not to get back into that life" I tried to defend myself

"So you're actually considering going back?" He questioned me

"I don't know yet I don't even know why she's here yet but if she asks I don't see what the harm would to go back for a week or so just to see everyone" I replied

"What's come over you? You told me you never wanted to go back there" Jacob repeated a conversation we'd had when I'd first got back.

"I said that when I was angry Jake. New York wasn't all that bad. Maybe it's time I did just go back and figure out what I want to do with my life" I tried to explain

"You've got a life here. With Angela and Joe. Not to mention your dad and me. Who needs some suits telling you what to do with your life" Jake seemed angry with me.

"Angela's moving in with Ben. Dad's already told me that he'll support whatever I decide to do and as for you you've got a life. You have a job that you love and I have no doubt you'll find someone who you'll fall in love with and marry and have a family with. I can't have that here. Not until I finish once and for all with New York." I hadn't even meant to say all of that. I hadn't realised how much I wanted to go back to New York until I had this conversation with Jake.

"How do you know there isn't someone here for you?" he replied

"Really Jake! From that statement the only thing you pick up on is my love life! I haven't exactly got a lot of options here." I shake my head. He looked like he wanted to say something but Alice chose that moment to appear. I was actually thankful I was ready for this conversation with Jake to be over. "Alice" I smiled at her.

"Hey Bella, Sorry I'm late I got a little lost" she replied

"I'll leave you two to it then" Jake sulked and stood and left. Alice took his seat.

"Sorry did I interrupt something there" Alice asked looking guilty

"No, Don't worry about it. I don't even know what that was about" I shrugged

"Looks like I turned up at the right time then" she smiled at me

"Perfect actually" I grinned at her "Anyway back to why we're here. What was it you wanted ask me?" For some reason I really wanted her to ask me to come back to New York.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. I met Jasper because of my brother Edward. Jasper found Edward singing on the streets and introduced him to some people and got him signed and well became his manager. When I heard about it I couldn't wait to visit Edward and meet this man that had made my brother's dream come true. So I went out to New York to see him and I met Jasper. It may sound completely mad but it was like love and first sight with him. So me being crazy and mad decided that I'd up my life completely and move out to New York with Edward so I could get to know Jasper better. So me and Jasper start dating and the rest is history" she tells me

"Okay that sounds really nice but what has this got to do with me?" I question her

"Well when I was getting to know Jasper your name always seemed to come up whenever he would talk about his life in new York. I was always curious who you were so I asked him and he told me about how he met you and how good friends you became. He told me that the whole reason he found Edward was because of you. You called him from the station when you were leaving town and told him he had to hear him sing. He didn't tell me why you left because he always said it wasn't his place to say but only that he hoped that one day you'd come back. So when he gave me the best gift in the entire world by asking me to marry him I knew that there was no way I could have a wedding without him having you there." Alice smiled at me

"So you're here in person to invite me to your wedding. Don't normal people send out wedding invitations" I laughed

"Well actually I wanted you to come to our engagement party next week and meet everyone. Jasper isn't the only one who wants to meet you" She grinned at me

"Who else wants to meet me?" I was confused

"My Brother Edward has always wanted to meet the girl that called Jasper to tell him about him. He always says that you're the real reason that he's getting to live his dream" She explained

"Wow. I didn't know I was so popular in New York" I was shocked "I would love to come to your engagement party. Honestly I think it's about time I headed back for a visit but the time just never seemed to feel right. Plus honestly I thought everyone would have forgot about me already."

"Really! Oh my God! I honestly didn't think it would be this easy" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Well if you'd come a week ago I don't think it would have been such an easy decision" I explained

"What changed this week?" Alice questioned

"Just feels like my life here has come to a dead end so need to find a new path to take" I explained "And maybe it's time to face the past instead of running away from it"

"Sounds good to me" Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat

We spent about another two hours talking and sorting everything out for my trip back to New York. It took at least 15 minutes to convince Alice that she didn't have to pay for everything while I was in New York. Eventually we agreed on everything and we swopped numbers before heading our separate ways. I headed back home hoping Angela was still in so I could talk to her about this. When I got through the front door Joe came running out of the living room straight for me.

"BELLA!" he yelled as jumped at me

"JOE" I shouted back laughing

"Guess what! Guess what!" He was bouncing in excitement

"What? What?" I mimicked him

"Were going live with Ben!" he grinned from ear to ear "I can't wait! You can have the room next to mine so we can watch cartoons together and you can make sure the monsters don't come under my bed!"

I looked at Angela who looked worried "Joe, I thought you understood me and you are moving in with Ben. Bella's staying here."

"What?" Joe turned to his mum and when he looked back at me I could see his eyes turning red "But whos going to chase the monsters away from under my bed"

"Joe" I said croching down to his level "Your not a baby anymore are you?" he nodded eyes still wet "And you like Ben. Right?" he nodded again "Well I'm sure that if you ask him he'll be more than happy to chase the monsters away for you"

"But whos going to chase the monsters away for you?" he was almost crying now

"Well I guess I'll just have to be really brave and chase them away myself" I smiled at him

"But why can't you come too? I know Ben won't mind. Will he mum?" he turned to his mum hope clearly showing in his eyes.

"Joe, I can't come with you" he turned back to me "I would if I could Joe but I think it's time that maybe Ben took care of you and your mum" he started crying at this point "But that doesn't mean that I won't be here. I love you Joe and your mum. I promise I will visit as much as I can and I'll make sure Ben knows all your favourite cartoons"

"You promise" he asked sniffing

"I pinkie promise" I grinned at him holding out my pinkie

"I love you Bella" he pulled me into a hug and I found myself getting emotional. This little boy had become like a son to me.

"I love you too Joe. Why don't you go grab your cars and will play cops and robbers" I smiled at him

"Okay" he shot up the stairs and I stood turning to Angela who was in tears herself.

"I don't know what he's going to do without you" Angela sighed

"Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do without him" I replied "Other than get some sleep"

"You've been gone all day. Have fun with your dad?" Angela questioned trying to get away from the subject

"Actually I've had a crazy day" I shook my head

"Well I'll make a coffee and you can tell me all about it" Angela grinned

So I followed her and we sat and we talked for a good hour about Alice and Jasper and New York. By the end of it Angela couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"You have to go Bella. It's about time you go back. I always kind of felt like me and Joe were keeping you from going back" Angela took my hand

"Never. I Love you both and I know you'd both of supported me if I had decided to go back. It's only for a visit anyway. A couple of week's maybe" I shrugged

"Come on Bella. You know once you get back there you're not going to want to come back to this small town. I'm surprised you did the last time." Angela grinned

"But what about you and Joe? You saw how upset he was just to be moving to a different house from me let alone another city" I told her

"Will you stop think about everybody else for a minute?" Angela sighed "You need to go to New York and do this for YOU! You're always thinking of someone else Bella and its one thing I love about you but there comes a time when you need to do something for yourself." I went to interrupt her "No! I won't take no for an answer your going and that's it"

"Okay mum!" I saluted her "I'll go but if I don't like it I'm coming home"

"That's all I ask" Angela grinned

**Another Chapter Finished! Woop! I'm on a roll!**

**Next chapter will be back in New York and see how everyone's getting on.**

**Love you all**

**Charlotte x**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't get over how well last night went. Seeing Jaspers face light up when he saw me made me want to cry. I was hit by a wave of guilt for him. I didn't realise how much he had missed me and I felt bad that I hadn't stayed in better contact with him. When I left New York I thought that he would be okay and forget all about me but I guess it was just as hard for him to forget about me as it was for me to forget about him. When you spend every day with someone and then suddenly there not there of course it's going to hurt and you'll miss them. So why hadn't I realised this sooner. But Jasper being the kind man I'd always knew understood why even if I didn't. I'd spent most of the night with him and I felt I bit guilty for his other guests and for Alice considering they were meant to be celebrating their engagement but I was assured by Alice that she didn't mind at all. After the party died down Jasper had offered for me to come back and stay at there's but I said I already had a room in the hotel. With a promise that I'd see him tomorrow he finally let me go and I headed up to my room.

Being back in New York felt odd to me but it also felt nice. I'd left it what felt like a lifetime ago and I thought that coming back would bring up bad feelings. But it didn't it brought back a sad feeling of all the things that I'd missed about this amazing city. The beautiful skyline, the hustle and bustle of the place and the sound. It was like the city never slept. I felt like even though the city hadn't changed I had come back a different person to the one that had left.

I'd gotten up early despite the late night wanted just to get out and see New York again. To see if it had changed at all since I'd left. I'd told Jasper I'd come by the studio today for lunch but first I just wanted to walk around and enjoy the fresh air. Before I'd left New York there was no way I would have been able to walk the streets without having to stop every 5 minutes to sign something or pose for a picture. But now being able just to walk around without anybody recognising me made me feel like that part of my life was some distant dream. A dream that I'd loved every minute of but one I wasn't sure I still wanted. I guess with time I'd figure that out again. At 12 I caught a cab to the old recording studio and as soon as it pulled up outside I had a weird déjà vu feeling come over. I shook it off and headed inside. It hadn't changed much since I had left same walls and carpet and the building was the same lay out. Even Claire still sat behind the front desk looking like she was talking with 16 people at once.

"Please Hold" Claire stated as I approached pressing one of the many buttons on her phone. She glanced up at me "If your hear to drop off a demo theres a basket over there"

"No actually I'm here to see Jasper Whitlock" I smiled at her. I didn't expect her to remember me

"He's busy in the recording studio at the moment but I can take a mess…." She cut off when she finally looked up at me properly "Bella?"

"Hey Claire" I grinned at her

"What? When? Why?" she stuttered before shaking her head "When did you get back into town?"

"Yesturday actually" I told her

"I didn't even realise that you were coming back Jasper didn't say anything" She was still obviously shocked

"He didn't know. It was a surprise" I explained

"Well. Wow. What a surprise. He's in Studio 6 I can get some one to take you if you give me a minute" Claire stated

"No its fine, I know where it is" I put my hand out to stop her "I mean I did live in there not so long ago" I smirked at her

"Isn't that the truth? You were here later than I was most days" Claire laughed "Well here's a pass in case anyone asks. Though I'm sure they'll all still remember you"

"Thanks Claire I'll see you later" I waved as I headed off

I walked the all too familiar halls down to where I spent most of my life working my butt off. As cheesy as it sounds it was like taking a trip down memory lane for me. Like Claire had said some days I'd been the first one here in the morning and the last one to leave but it wasn't because someone told me to it was because I'd always loved being here. It was were my songs came to life and everyday allowed new possibilities for my songs to get better and better. I came to studio six in no time. I took a deep breath before going inside. As I came into the room I could see Jasper stood next to Tom who was shifting things on the mix board and could see Edward on the other side of the glass playing around with his guitar. All of a sudden I had a wave of emotion hit me. It was like in my head I was the one behind that glass. Well the 18 year old me anyway. That big smile on my face and the excitement to be in a real recording studio. I had to take deep breath to stop myself from bursting out crying. I mean I knew this journey was going to be hard but I didn't expect it to be this hard this soon. It made my life back at Forks with Angela and Joe suddenly seem so much easier. Before I could bolt out the door though Edwards's eyes caught mine through the glass and he smiled at me. Which made Jasper turn around and spot me too.

"Bella, Your here" Jasper looked puzzled before looking at his watch "Oh God is that the time already"

"Yeah, don't worry I know what these rooms are like it's almost like time stops in here and before you know it you've been here all day" I smiled

"You're telling me" Edward stated coming into the room "I get in here and its dark outside and I come out and it's dark. I don't think I even know what sunlight looks like anymore"

"Well if you do see sunlight just a bit at a time it may start to burn your eyes" I grinned

"Noted." Edward smiled

Before I could say anything else Jasper's phone started to buzz. He pulled it out his pocket and answered it. After about five minutes he hung up and sighed.

"Well looks like my lunch is going to have to wait boss wants a word with me" he stated

"Oh that's fine I'll just grab something back at the hotel" I told him

"Or you and Edward can go to lunch. If he doesn't have anything planned" Jasper suggested

"Nope nothing planned. If you want some company I'll be more than happy to accompany you for lunch" Edward shrugged

"Great that's settled" Jasper clapped his hands together and headed out leaving me and Edward alone

"So where do you want to go?" Edward asked

"Is it even possible for you to walk out that door without getting attacked?" I questioned

He opened and closed his mouth a few times "Good point. Well what do you want to order in then?" he grinned.

I laughed. I knew exactly what it was like being him. As soon as you blew up big you couldn't even put your own rubbish out without someone attacking you or taking your picture. I'd spent many days sat in this studio eating whatever takeout I could get. It was my second home. We ordered food and then just chilled out in the studio. Tom left us to it. Edward told me a bit about his life. He was from Chicago originally and went to College to do music before coming out to New York to try and make a go of it. He was 1 of three children. I'd met both his brother and sister the night before. What I hadn't realised was that Alice was his twin. I would never have guessed that. They were so different in many ways. We spoke about music mostly. Who our favourite artists were and what instruments we played. I was surprised to find out Edward had a real love for the classical music. It was nice to see that stardom hadn't gone to Edward's head. He seemed like a pretty normal guy for someone who had thousands of fans around the world. I guessed that Jasper's abilities to keep people grounded hadn't changed since my time with him. Edward never asked once why I'd given this all up and for that I was grateful I didn't feel like talking about that just yet.

After I'd left New York I'd kept my tabs on Jasper and what was going on with him and when I was walking past a new stand one day on my travels and I saw Edwards face on it I couldn't help but smile. Edward seemed to think I'd given him everything he'd ever dreamed of but the truth was he'd done me an amazing favour of taking care of my best friend when I hadn't been able to. We got onto the conversation of how to deal with the paparazzi and the fans. It really was the same story with me as it was with him. At first I hadn't minded too much and really just wanted to show my fans who I really was and the press was a way to do that but when they wanted to know everything about me and I had no privacy it became a problem. When it came to fans you couldn't thank each and every one of them personally because there were just too many even if you wanted to. So the best way to do it was to continue doing what you were doing. In our case making music that really connected to them.

"So fancy a song?" Edward asked me once we'd finished eating.

"Really? I mean I don't know I'm kinda rusty" I smiled

"Come on one song" Edward stood up heading into the both to grab a guitar

"Okay one song" I giving in

"I'm sure you know this one" he smirked strumming the guitar

_You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we can make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove_

_You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money_

_We won't have to drive too far  
Just across the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living_

_You see my old man's got a problem  
He lives with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his_

_My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did_

_You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away?  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way_

_See I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

_You got a fast car  
We go cruising entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in the market as a checkout girl_

_I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs_

_See I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

_You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids_

_I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me'd find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving_

_See I remember when we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

_You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away?  
You gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight or live and die this way_

(fast Car by Tracy Chapman)

Suddenly to the left of us there was a clapping sound. I turned to see Jasper stood there with Tony Markinson. The Director of the company. I blushed a bit but Edward just seemed to smile. I hadn't seen Tony since I hadn't resigned my contract with him and I wasn't exactly sure we were on the best of terms but he seemed happy enough to see me. I stood up as did Edward behind me.

"See you haven't lost your voice" Tony smiled at me "Nice to see you Isabella"

"You to Mr Markinson" I nodded to him

"We were just messing around" Edward stated to him

"Of course. Can't be work and no play. Otherwise that's where the love disappears for the music. Isn't that right Isabella" Tony grinned next to me

"Yeah. I guess" I frowned

"But too much play makes for a diva in the making" Jasper smirked

"You'd never let that happen though would you Whitlock" Tony turned to him

"Of course not" Jasper replied

"So what brings you down to the recording studio?" Edward asked behind me. There was an odd tension in the air.

"Well actually me and Jasper have been discussing your new album that's due to come out in a few month and were discussing getting you a duet with someone. To give you a bit more edge" Tony smiled "And it looks like you have no problem with duets. Now we've just got to find someone who's going to blow up your album"

"Sure. I don't see a problem with a duet but obviously I'll have to get writing. All the songs I've got so far are solo's" Edward shrugged

"I trust that won't be a problem?" Tony raised his eyebrows

"Of course not" Edward replied

"Great. Well have a good day then Edward. Nice to see you again Isabella. Maybe I'll see more of you now your obviously back in New York" and with that Tony left.

"Well I guess I better get writing then" Edward sighed

"Yeah I should leave you guys to it" I went to grab my coat

"Actually Bella" Jasper stopped me turning to Edward "Look you know I love your writing but you've never wrote a duet and from my experience a duet is best wrote by two people" his eyes shifted to me "So I was thinking Bella could help you"

"Jazz, I know I've never written a duet before but I'm sure Bella has better things to do than sit in a studio all day writing a song with me." Edward argued

"It was just an idea" Jasper shrugged "I mean this is a big thing. This song needs to be a hit and I've got to find someone to sing it with you"

"I get that but Bella didn't come back here to help me. She came here to visit you. She doesn't need the responsibility of writing a duet on her. She has better things to do" Edward defended

"Excuse me!" I shouted to get their attention back to me. "I'm still here you know! Do I not get a word in on this?"

"Of course. You do" Jasper smiled

"I may have come back to see Jasper sure and as for better things to do. I have nothing else to do while I'm here. Considering I barley know anyone anymore. So I don't mind helping out writing a song. And you" I pointed at Jasper "You can stop looking so smug. I know you did that on purpose. Alice has my number so just text me when you want to sit down and start. Now I'm going back to the hotel I'll see you both soon" with that I headed out the door. I could hear Jasper laughing behind me.

New York was starting to not look so bad after today. I could start to see a path that I could be heading down again.

**I know! It's been a while again! I've been super busy with university work! So haven't had five minutes to sit down and write but I've finally got it finished.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Charlotte **

**x**


End file.
